The New Girl
by ChocolateChipCherry
Summary: This story is about a new girl in the sand village. i added more characters so yah its a nice story its my first one hope u like it


**This story that i made up is a nice one. i hope you like it! it is my first story ever!!! it might be bad but i think i did good!****Dont for get to review it please!! I DO NOT OWN GAARA FROM NARUTO!! no matter how much i want 2**

**The "New Girl"**

It was October 23rd, Terra's birthday. She was turning 13 today. It was noon; she was in school having lunch. She sat down at a table alone. Then the new girl in school sat down next to her and started to talk to Terra.

"Hi, I'm new here and I don't know a lot of people, well any actually. I wanted to know it you'd be my friend?" said the new girl.

"Sure, my name is Terra; Terra Jefferson. What's yours?" ask Terra.

"Oh, well my name is Sarah; Sarah William" said the new girl whose name is Sarah.

They continued to eat their lunch as they talk and got to know each other better. When the lunch bell rang Terra showed Sarah to her class which was the same class as hers. During class Sarah was having trouble understanding the problem "3(5x+ 2)=36". Terra didn't understand it either so she raised her hand. When the teacher saw Terra's hand up she called on her.

"Yes Terra?" asked the teacher.

"Can you explain how to solve this problem I don't understand it." Terra said nicely.

"Ok, well first you have to multiply 3 by 5x. Then you multiply 3 by 2, and you would write that problem like this "15x+4=36" Then you would subtract 4 from each side and after that you would divide each side by 15. And that would leave you with what?" explained the teacher

"x = 2?" Terra said

"Yes" said the teacher

Then after school Terra grabbed her stuff and walked home with Sarah. Sarah moved in next door to Terra a few days ago. When Terra got to her house with Sarah they walked in and all Terra's family jumped out and yelled "surprise happy birthday Terra!!"

"Thanks guys, oh this is my friend Sarah" said Terra

"Hi, I'm the girl who just moved in next door" Sarah said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Sarah" Terra's mom said.

"I'm Terra's brother Neil" said Terra's older brother.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" said Sarah.

The rest of the day Terra and Sarah played games, and had a good time. Around 6:30 Sarah left to go home.

The next day Sarah and Terra were off school for Halloween break. So they went to the park and just hung out. When they got bored they went to the movies and they say a Harry Potter movie. When they were leaving the movies they saw Gaara the most popular boy in school. He was walking toward them.

"Hi Terra, Sarah" Gaara said.

"Hi?"Terra and Sarah both said.

"Hey I wanted to know if you both wanted to go to my party on Saturday." Gaara said.

"Well I would like to go but I'm not a partying kind of girl" Terra said

"Sure I'll go!" Sarah said.

"Terra, you have to go" Gaara said

"No I don't" Terra said.

"Please Terra" Gaara said

"Wait! When do you say please" Sarah said shocked

"Girls I really want you both to be there" Gaara said.

"Ugh listen its too short notice, When I get home I'll ask ok" Terra said angrily.

"Thanks I hope to see you both there" Gaara said as he walked away

Terra and Sarah walk home. When Terra walked in her house she looked for her mom. She found her in the kitchen.

"Mom, can I go to a party Saturday night? It's at 6 and I will be home by 10" Terra said

"Sure honey you can go" Terra's mom said

"Thx..." Terra said.

On Saturday Terra and Sarah went to the party and they were dancing when Gaara told everyone to get in a circle.

"Ok guy and girls we are going to play truth or dare" Gaara announced.

"Oh my god I hate this game" Terra said

"It will be ok Terra" Sarah said as she dragged her in the circle.

"Ok since it's my party I will choose first, Terra truth or day" Gaara said

"Truth" Terra said in a nasty tone

"Ok, Terra would you rather be popular or have friends" Gaara asked

"I would rather have friends than be popular" Terra said "Now it's my turn to choose. Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jake said

"I dare you to give yourself a swirly" Terra said and everyone laughed as they saw Jake walk up stairs and give him-self a swirly.

"Sarah Truth or dare" Jake asked

"Dare" Sarah said

"I dare you to lick the floor" Jake said. And Sarah licked the floor and then sat up

"Ewe that was gross" Sarah said.

"Ok this is boring how about we play 30 minutes in heaven" Gaara asked

"I can't I Have to go" Terra and Sarah said

They left and went home and went to their rooms and went to bed

The next day they met up at the mall and they walked around and Sarah had to go so Terra was walking around the mall alone. When she was walking she saw Gaara and she hid in the girl bathroom. When the coast was clear she left and went home. She walked throw an ally which was behind a store. She saw Gaara walk toward her and he stop her.

"Terra why do you hate me" Gaara asked

"I don't hate you Gaara" Terra said 'it's really the opposite I like you a lot' Terra thought.

"But you keep avoiding me" Gaara said

"I know it's just kind of weird being around you" Terra said

"Terra I need to tell you something" Gaara said

"What is it" Terra asked

"Terra I l-l-love you" Gaara said blushing and looking down

"You l-love me" Terra said shocked "Gaara that makes it easier to tell you that I love you too"

"Y-you do" Gaara said shocked

"Yah I have for awhile but I was too shy to tell you" Terra said looking down and blushing.

Then Gaara looked at Terra and lifted her chin with her fingers and kissed her on the lips. Terra was shocked at first but she started to kiss back. When the kiss broke they both were blushing and looking down.

"Well, I have to go" Terra said as she walk away and ran home.

When she got home she was still blushing so she ran in her room and called Sarah and asked her to come over and to hurry. Sarah left her house and walked over and went she got in the house she went up to Terra's room.

"What's up Terra" Sarah asked

"H-h-he kissed me" Terra said

"Who" Sarah asked

"H-h-he told me he loves me" Terra said

"Who" Sarah asked again

"G-G-Gaara" Terra said

"WHAT" Sarah asked and kind of screamed

"You heard me I'm NOT repeating it" Terra said

"Tell me. What did you say" Sarah asked

"I told him that makes it easier for me to tell that I love you too" Terra said

On Monday when Terra was walking in the hall she passed Gaara and she looked down as soon as she saw him. In gym they played dodge ball and Terra was on fire! Nobody could stop her. When it was only her and Gaara left she was sad but didn't care.

"Terra, are you going to get me out or chicken out" Gaara asked

"Ha ha very funny I think you know the answer" Terra said as she threw the ball and got him out, and it was the perfect time because the ball hit him right when the bell rang.

The next class was lunch. Terra and Sarah sat down and had smoothes.

"That was awesome how you beat everyone at dodge ball" Sarah said

"Thanks it was easy I just use anger. I pretend they are calling me names and I get mad and I get them out" Terra explained

"Hi girls can I sit her" Gaara asked

"Uh sure I guess Gaara" Terra said

"Terra you have and arm and Sarah I heard you are an awesome drawer" Gaara said

"It's not going to work Gaara you are not going to sweet talk us so you can be accepted into our little group" Sarah said "Oh and Terra can draw she is like amazing at everything. She can sing, play guitar, play drums, she is great at acting, she smart, caring, and she is a really sporty girl"

"SARAH" Terra yells "I will get my revenge on you, you know I always do"

"You both are like sisters, Sarah I bet Terra told you what happened on Sunday" Gaara said

"Yah she did, and who knew you could be nice" Sarah said

"Ok enough what do you want Gaara" Terra asked

"Well, what I want is" Gaara says "You" Gaara whispers in Terra's ear and Terra moves away.

The bell rings and it time for the next class which Terra hurries and get to class to get away. After school Gaara asked Terra is she would go on a date with him and she said "I don't know I have to think about it". Later that night Terra grabs her phone and calls Gaara.

"Hello" Terra asks

"Oh hi Terra what's up" Gaara asked

"Nothing um about what you asked me earlier the answer is sure" Terra said

"Cool how about you meet me at the movies in about 30 minutes" Gaara asks

"Ok well I got to go" Terra said and hung up

Then she went down stairs and she was in jeans and n long sleeve top. She left and met Gaara at the movie and they saw horror movie and Terra was scared in the movie so Gaara held her so she wouldn't be so scared. The next day Terra and Gaara turned into boyfriend and girl friend and started dating. At school they become the most popular couple and Sarah was their best friend. They loved hanging out with each other. So during that year Terra made a new best friend for life and she got a boy friend. So that year was pretty good for her


End file.
